


Bedtime Story

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: This time it's Sam sleeping on Al's couch... but not for long of course.  (And what happened to Donna this time?).





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ditty written in 1993

"I'm tired," I announced.

Al glanced up at me. "So go to bed," he suggested, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I can't," I told him. "You're sitting on my bed." Ever since my wife had informed me I wasn't welcome in 'her' house... which was almost the minute I finally came home from my quantum leaping... I'd been bunking on Al's couch. I understood Donna getting tired of waiting for me. The thing I hadn't quite gotten used to, was the fact that Verbena now had my side of the bed. Could have been worse though, I reflected, she could have left me for Gooshie -- like Tina had done to Al.

"Go ahead, sack out in the bedroom," Al told me. "I want to finish watching the news."

"Sure you trust me in your bed?" I joked.

He gave me a sly smile. "Oh, I trust you." He winked, and turned back to the television.

Seeing I was dismissed, I walked into Al's bedroom, shedding my shirt as I went. I switched on the bedside lamp while unzipping my fly. After I'd stripped to my underwear, I turned down the covers and crawled under.

His mattress was fantastic; so soft, it was like sleeping on a cloud. I leaned back, sighing in bliss. A week of the hard couch was more than enough. I could get used to this, I thought, relaxing.

Eventually I noticed the faint sound of the T.V. had stopped, and a few minutes later I heard the toilet flush. I looked up to see Al standing in the doorway...dressed in nothing but black, bikini briefs that barely covered his...assets.

He just stood there. My gaze traveled up to his face. He was gazing at me with a thoughtful expression.

I waited, but he just kept...looking at me. "Well?" I finally prompted. For some reason, his scrutiny was making me uncomfortable. "Aren't you gonna get into bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Al answered, in a silky voice that raised the hair on my arms.

He sauntered over to his side of the bed, still watching me. My eyes strayed downward of their own accord. I'd never seen him wear such skimpy clothing. The tight, thin material was almost see-through. I suddenly couldn't remember if I'd ever seen Al naked before.

_Before what?_

Something told me I'd been staring for longer than was necessary. The flesh encased within moved, filling out slightly. My eyes snapped up to Al's face quickly.

He was licking his lips.

"Al, what--" I began nervously, glancing down again briefly.

"You really want it, don't you?"

"I--what?" I stammered in shock. The bizarre situation was so unlike the reality I was used to, I wondered if I was dreaming.

Al smiled, slowly and sensually. He knelt on the bed beside me, crotch lower...closer to my line of vision.

_What the hell is going on?_

My mind was a whirl with confusion. First, my wife ran off with another woman; now, my best friend was...

"Go ahead," Al invited, thrusting his hips closer in invitation.

I don't know what made me reach out...curiosity maybe, I'd never touched another man there...but before I was aware of what I was doing, my hand was resting experimentally on Al's bulge. It grew even more under my fingers.

_Al wants me!_

With more nerve that I should've had, I pressed against the warm lump. A low moan slipped past his throat...

_What the hell am I doing?!_

I pulled my hand away as if it had been burned. Which wasn't far from the truth, considering the fire pouring off him.

"What's going on?" I managed to croak.

"Well, if you don't know that, my naughty boy scout..." His hands reached down and slipped the briefs past his erection, and I had to pull back to avoid being hit in the head with the freed organ.

"Go ahead," Al said, "you've been leaning over, practically drooling."

"Why would I want to do that?" I sputtered.

Al laughed throatily. "Because I've been waiting a long time for this. And because you're a fantastic cock sucker, lover-boy."

"Me? I'm--"

"Mine."

"Al...you'd better tell me what's going on," I demanded, desperately needing to understand what was happening. "If you're implying... I am--was--a married man."

"Yeah. To Donna in this timeline. _Me_ in the previous few. Single before that. Donna doesn't want you anymore. So I'm claiming what's mine."

I stared at him in stunned comprehension. "We were..."

"I've waited long enough to get you back. We pledged our souls to each other, under the desert stars."

"We were..." I repeated stupidly.

"Yeah," he told me firmly, challenge in his dark eyes.

I gazed at him for the barest of moments. "Oh. Okay." I leaned forward to apply my skills.

**the end**

1/2/93


End file.
